Normal Enough
by ResistingSimplicity
Summary: It was just one night. They both tried to pretend it never happened. But of course, just one night made all the difference. Especially when the TARDIS takes notice. (Yes, another Doctor/Rose reunion fic. Sorry, I just had to write one.) I'm starting to think that people say they suck at summeries when they just don't know what to write for them... So, yeah I suck at summeries. ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! Here's the Rose/Doctor fic I was brainstorming. It's set after Doomsday but Journey's End either didn't happen yet or never happened at all. (Whatever makes the most sense to you.) I hope you like!**  
** -RS**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who. I do however own Jayden and Austin so if you copy them without my permission I hope you stub your toe. Happy reading!**

Doctor POV

The TARDIS had decided to be particularly stubborn today, and wouldn't let me get to Barcelona. (The planet.)  
"What is it this time?" I tried to get her back into the vortex, but she wouldn't budge. "Fine! I'll go! But after this we go to Barcelona!" I grab my trench coat and slipped it on over my blue pinstripe suit and walked out the doors. "A school?!" I mutter. Well if the TARDIS brought me here, it had to be something of some significance. I pull out my sonic screwdriver and check the readings on the building. "What do you mean it doesn't compute?! It's not like it's made of wood or anything!" I sigh and walked into what I suspected was the main office. It seemed to be one of those snobby schools for child prodigies or rich kids. On the wall next to me was an ominous looking portrait of what seemed to be the headmaster that made me want to shudder.  
"Are you one of the representatives from the school board?" the secretary asked.  
"Uh, yes! Doctor John Smith, of... Child psychology, yeah, child psychology. Remind me, what is this school called again?"  
"LSFGP, The London School for the Gifted and Privileged." Of course it was London. "The only class left for observation is the gym. Room 102." He nodded a quick thank you, and headed off for room 102.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

When I got to the gym there seemed to be about 40 kids there, 7th graders I think someone said. I stand at the front of the gymnasium with the three teachers. I began to study the students for anything strange. Most of them seemed to be enjoying themselves. They were all wearing uniforms, grey t-shirts labeled LSFGP and maroon shorts. I noticed one girl, she seemed about 13, with long brown hair. Unlike everyone else enjoying themselves she thoughts that their exercises were repetitive and boring.  
Wait... How could I hear what she was thinking? I can only do that with other- No. She can't be. Probably just has a low telepathic field. Yeah, that was probably it. But just to be safe...  
"Who's the girl with the brown hair in the corner?" The teacher looked at me like he asked if the sky was blue.  
"You don't know?"  
"Why? Should I?" The teacher almost looked apologetic.  
"Sorry. Her name's Jayden Tyler. She's a very strange girl. Almost completely anti-social, always missing classes, the only thing that her guidance counselor has figured out is the she's got no dad. The poor thing. It's just that most of the people who come to observe classes are looking for her."  
"What people?"  
"A bunch of different agencies. Even some high profile ones! We've had school board psychologists, fancy doctors, a couple UNIT agents, a handful of Torchwood agents, once we even had someone from M6! They all try to talk to her but she runs off!" I nod. Jayden Tyler. I try not to pay to much attention to her last name. Get over yourself doctor! She's in a parallel universe! You should be able to see her surname without crying! I sigh, and began to make my way over to the so-called "strange" girl. At the moment, the kids were jumping over hurtles made from pole sticking out of the walls.  
"I'm looking for Jayden," I barely finish my sentence before the girl jumps forward, pulls a hurdle out of the wall, and had it pointed next to my throat. The entire action seemed perfected, almost rehearsed. The entire gym had gone quiet. They all thought that Jayden was strange, but not violent.  
"Jayden! Put that down now!" A teacher yells. A blond boy a little bit taller than Jayden squeezes through the crowd to her side.  
"C'mon, Jay. He's not not worth it." She ignores them both.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Her voice was surprisingly strong. I hold up the psychic paper.  
"Doctor John Smith, I just-"  
"Nice try, that's physic paper," She says gesturing at it with the pointed end of the hurdle. "Now what's your real name?!"  
"I'm the doctor," I say confidently. Her golden brown eyes widen to the size of saucers. The boy next to her raised his eyebrows considerably.  
"What?!" he asked.  
"NO!" Jayden yelled. "You're lying! You- You have to go away! Just leave me alone!" her voice had turned into a shaky shriek. She dropped the hurdle and sprinted out of the gym, the boy close on her heels trying to calm her down, and get her to come back. Everyone stared at me expectantly.  
"I'll... I'll just go find them." I turn on my heel and run.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Jayden POV  
I sprint down the hall, trying to stop the tears from dripping down my face.  
"Jay! Jay, wait up!" I hear Austin calling behind me. I don't care. I rush out of the school doors and across the street. After about 2 or 3 minutes I reach my tree. I quickly pull my self up over the perfectly spaced branches. I had spent hours picking it out. Finally, I reach the suitcase I had tied to the about half way up the tree with a cable my Uncle Mickey lent me. I quickly begin to untie the knot.  
"What are you doing? You know I can't climb trees." Austin calls up.  
"That's kind of the point. If were going to run off from school, our gym uniforms might be a give away. Catch this, would you?" I toss down the suitcase.  
"I don't think-" He's quickly cut off by the suitcase hitting his chest.  
"Sorry!" I quickly jump down and help him up.  
"What's in here? Bricks?"  
"No, silly!" I say laughing, "Just spare clothes for each of us, a cell phone, a sonic screwdriver, a vortex manipulator, two laser guns, and 1,000 pounds." He stares at me in that adorable way where his head is tilted slightly.  
"Where would you get me spare clothes?" I struggle not to laugh.  
"Of course you ask that and not about where I got the alien transporter, gallifreyan technology, or laser guns from the future." He opens up the suitcase.  
"Well that's what I get from hanging out with you!" We both begin to laugh. "Let's go to the Diner in town to get changed."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Once people got past the kids who should be in school walking through town with a giant suitcase they basically ignored us. After we got changed (Austin into his blue jeans, DFTBA t-shirt and grey sweatshirt, me into me into my grey jeans, black boots, turquoise t-shirt and grey bomber.) we found an alley that we could hide in while I strapped on the vortex manipulator, put the sonic screwdriver in my pocket, and we both strapped the laser guns to our belts. We decided to hide the suitcase with the money in a strange blue box that was in the alley, but that was when we sonic-ed it and opened the door.  
"Woah! Cool!" We step inside. And then I realize what it is.  
"OH MY RASSILION!" I shout, causing Austin to jump. "This is the TARDIS!"  
"Really?! We're standing in the TARDIS? The one from your mum's stories?" I nod excitedly.  
"I'm gonna use the vortex manipulator to go get her. You stay here, and make sure it doesn't go anywhere."  
"Got it!" He calls as I rush out the door. I check both ends of the alley, before setting the manipulator for Torchwood, and then disappearing into the time vortex.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Austin POV

As Jay rushes out the door I begin to pace around the consul. It was all real. I stare at the screen near what looked like a captains seat.  
"Gallifreyan," I say under my breath. Jay had been teaching me. It said, "London, 2019" which was where we were now. I remember asking Jay about the strange circular language she would always doodle in her notebook. I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't notice the man from the gym opening the doors... Almost. I have my laser gun out in the blink of an eye.  
"You?!" I ask, not moving the aim of my gun from his head. The next thing the man says is the last sentence I would expect to hear.  
"What are you doing in my TARDIS?"

**Like it? Hate it? I don't know unless you review! *hint hint***  
**Side note: For Jayden to be the age I want her to be it has to be 2019. Just FYI. I hope you like it!**  
** -RS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, homies! I wrote two chapters in a row! Yay me! *Author's Note Stuff (I really need to learn what to write in these.)* Enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: I only own Austin and Jayden. DW isn't mine.**

Austin POV

"What do you mean your Tardis?"  
"Maybe, if you lower that gun, I'll be able to answer your question without dying." I lower my gun, albeit reluctantly. I decide not to clip it back to my belt yet.  
"How did you get in here?" I ask. He slips off his coat, and tosses it on one of the coral columns as if he lived here.  
"Well how did you get in here?" He crosses his arms defensively.  
"I asked first."  
"Fair enough," He began. "I used my key. Now how did you get in here? And where's the whole 'its bigger on the inside' shpeel?" He stared at me expectantly. "And who's that girl?" I take a deep breath to begin my "speech."  
"I got in with a sonic screwdriver that belongs to 'that girl' who's name is Jayden Tyler. Jay for short, if you're me. And yeah, it's bigger on the inside. You get used that kind of stuff when your friends with her." I gesture to the door she had left through minutes ago. "Bigger on the inside," I mumble while flipping a switch on the consul. "That's like asking if you're surprised that the sky is filled with Zeppelins." The man's face goes pale.  
"There's Zeppelins?" He stutters. "I-In the sky?"  
"Well, duh. What rock have you been living under?" I barely finished my sentence before the man grabbed his coat, and sprinted out the door.

Rose POV

It had been a fairly normal day at work do far... Which was fairly strange for a wednesday. Wednesdays had always been strange. I was so lost in thought, I almost didn't notice when Jay flashed in with the vortex manipulator.  
"Jay! Shouldn't you be in school?" She stumbled towards me, still disoriented from using the manipulator.  
"It's the TARDIS mum! It's back!"

Doctor POV

I just run. I run as if my heart depended on it... That is until I'm slammed against a brick building.  
"Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?!" It was the blond kid, he was surprisingly strong. I tried to brake free from his grasp.  
"I have to find her," I manage with clenched teeth as I struggle. He just presses harder.  
"Who, Jay?!"  
"That girl? No, why would I need to do that?!" There was something about that girl. She was different and I didn't know how. But this boy would definitely go to great lengths for her. After I told him that, his murderous eyes softened and his grip slackened.  
"Then who are you looking for?" I begin to walk away, of course the kid follows me.  
"An old friend if mine, but who are you exactly? And why do you have a laser gun? And where did your friend, Jay I think you said, get a sonic screwdriver?" He definitely hesitated. Long speeches of questions and answers were seeming to become a theme between us.  
"I'm Austin, I have a laser gun because my friend and have... Let's just say 'connections'. As for the sonic screwdriver, she found the schematics and built it."  
"She built a sonic screwdriver?! Where would she get the schematics?"  
"I would tell you, but you don't have clearance. In fact, I don't even know who you are. And who is it you're looking for? Chances are I can help you find them."  
"I'm the Doctor." Austin stops in his tracks.  
"No, you can't be. He's-" Austin quickly stops, I can see him thinking over his words. "Pop quiz," he mutters. "What was the home planet of the time lords?" Okay, now was definitely interested in these "Jay and Austin" characters.  
"Gallifrey."  
"What happened to it?"  
"It was destroyed in the time war."  
"Who destroyed it?"  
"The daleks."  
"What was their battle cry?"  
"Exterminate."  
"What are the first to things you think of when you think about gas masks?"  
"'Are you my mummy?' and dancing." Was this kid trying to make me cry? A smile of relief stretches across his face before he grabs my arm, and pulls me down the road. "Where are we going?" I yell. He pulls me down an alley to a dingy looking door. "Well what's this? A clubhouse?" He lets go of my arm and pulls a key out of his pocket.  
"Nope," He says as he unlocks the door. "This is Torchwood."

**Yay cliffies! Don't you just love it when people do that? I know I do! *Dodges tomatoes* Settle down! I'll have a chapter up soon! ;)**  
** -RS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you so much to everyone that favorited and followed! You peeps are made of awesome! So... Yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who. (It's on my Christmas list though!) I do however own Jayden and Austin. So if you use them without my permission I hope that at some point in your life, you laugh so hard that you choke on your own spit. Happy reading!**

Doctor POV

"Torchwood?" I ask disbelievingly as we walk into the building. I stop in my tracks. Rose was planning to work for Torchwood. I rush in, only to be stopped by Jayden, the same girl from the gym. She points her lazer gun at my chest.  
"What are you doing here?" She yells. "Austin, did you let him in? You are losing your master key privileges!"  
"But, Jay! He's-"  
"I don't care if he's Rassilon, for Gallifrey's sake! Just get him out, and make sure he doesn't remember anything!"I was about to leave, and except defeat but then a hear a voice I had been longing to hear since Bad Wolf Bay. Rose.  
"Jayden, did you get the reports back on the-" She stops in her tracks. "Doctor?" She asks, almost inaudibly.  
"Mum, he was looking for me at school today, he's one of the- Wait, did you say Doctor?" Rose nods. Only then do the full extent of her words reach my thoughts.  
"Did you say mum?!"

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit (Or alot.) short. I really wanted that to be the last line of this chapter, but fear not! I will be loading two chapters at the same time! HUZZAH! :D**  
** -RS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's just get right to the good stuff. (Not the disclaimer, but the chapter. The disclaimer is pretty cool to though.) Quick authors note: Jayden's eyes are now blue, I changed my mind but was too lazy to go back and fix it in chapter one, I might, but probably not.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who, I do however own Jayden and Austin so if you use them with out my permission I wish to you paper cuts and lemonade for all eternity! Happy reading!**

Doctor POV (I know I'be been in Doctor POV for a while.  
I'll switch POVs soon, I promise!)

Both Austin and Jayden were staring at me as if I were some impossible thing. (Which I guessed, I pretty much was.)  
"What do you mean daughter? Is she Mickey's?"  
"No, she's-"  
"Are you married?"  
"No, but-"  
"Who's is she? Do I know him?"  
"DOCTOR SHUT UP, SHE'S YOURS!"  
"What?"  
"She's yours."  
"B-But, how?! We never-"  
"We did, a couple weeks before Canary Wharf. We were both drunk, we went back to the TARDIS and one thing lead to another..."  
"TMI." Jayden mutters.  
"On the beach, I lied. It wasn't my mum who was pregnant. I thought that if you knew, it would just hurt you."  
"But, she's thirteen! It can't have been that long! It's only been a year for me and- Oh no."  
"After you left, there was this woman, Donna, long story short, she, uh, something, teleportation, long story short she travels with me now. So, she's either unknowingly wandering through a parallel universe, or alone in the TARDIS where if she does anything wrong, she could destroy the multiverse."  
"Let's go get this Donna character, then."

**I'll try to make these longer in the future. Don't Forget To Be Awesome!**  
** -RS**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! I am SO Sorry I haven't updated, I've been really busy. When I first wrote this story I forgot about Donna... My bad! That was why I haven't mentioned her until now. And I'm ashamed. (Just FYI.) Happy reading!**

**All previous disclaimers apply.**

Donna POV

The Doctor left me. He bloody left me in his bloody blue box, in a bloody school in bloody freaking London! By the time I made to the consule room he was gone.  
"Where's he off to now?!" I mutter to no one specifically. I wander outside.  
"A school? Why would the doctor be at a school?" I observe the walls and the posters that cover them. Some snobby, pretentious school.  
"Are you Donna Noble?" a voice asks me. I'm awaken from my thoughts by a girl a couple inches shorter than me with dark brown hair and blue eyes that reveal more pain and experience than her age should allow. She reminded me if someone...  
"How would you know?"  
"The doctor sent me." That was it! She was the spitting image of the doctor! Even in the way she carried herself and spoke.  
"Who are you? How do you know him?"  
"I think it would be best if he explained. I'm Jayden Tyler. At the moment I'm just a bit freaked out and stuff so excuse me if I'm a bit distant," Distant? She was practically miles away!  
"It's alright, what happened?"  
"Again, I think it would be better if my da- I mean the Doctor!" She went as pale as a sheet for a moment. "If he explained all this." We exit the school and walk a couple blocks and then into an alley. (Silent the entire way, of course.) Finally I'd decided I had enough.  
"Look, I am not going anywhere with you until you tell me who you are!"  
"Oi! At the moment I'm just as confused as you are! The doctor Is right in here and he can explain."

DOCTOR POV (While Jayden is getting Donna)

"What have you been doing?" I ask her. I can still hardly believe she's here standing in front of me.  
"I didn't work for the first couple of years so that I could raise Jayden. After she turned 6 I worked for Torchwood. The Brandsons lived next door. (That's Austin's family) they watched Jayden after school until she was 10 and then she wanted to work for Torchwood."  
"You let her work for Torchwood at 10?!" I couldn't help feeling a little over protective.  
"No, that was when I started her training, so she came here after school. Austin missed her," she took a second to look pointedly at Austin who ducked his head and turned a light pink color. "So he followed her here and found out about Torchwood. He was Jayden's best, and not to mention only, friend so we decided let him choose if he wanted to work or Torchwood or have his memory erased. He decided to stay. They were both about 11 at this point. She had her first mission at 11 and a half. She built vortex manipulators and a sonic screw driver and bunch of other technology for Torchwood. She became head of half of the departments!"  
"That's the time lord in her. We're born already knowing alot about math, science, and electronics and stuff." I explain. Rose nods.  
"When she was twelve the daleks found their way out of the void. We stopped them but lost alot if our staff and my dad. I've been running Torchwood. Everyone else just left. Decided it wasn't worth the risk. Theres other Torchwoods with more staff though so we're not completely alone, but it's hard." I try to comprehend every thing just told to me.  
"I have daughter!" I let a huge smile stretch across my face. "We have a daughter! I'm a dad!" At which point, my eyes rolls back into my head, and I faint.

**Everyone loves and unconscious doctor! This chapter sucked. I am truly sorry. I planned out alot more of my story with out coming up with a transition from where I was to where I wanted to be do this was just sort of a filler. The next chapter should hopefully be better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Next chapter! Yay! This one will hopefully be better. Also, I'm having a contest! My summary sucks, so if you want to write one, PM it to me! I may have to edit it to fit the word count, but if you want to write one please do! If I choose your summary, you get a character in my story named after you (Or just name said character.) and a spoiler! (River Song would be ashamed of me. Lol.) I may also change to title to fit the summary. Enjoy the chapter!**

I don't own Doctor Who. I do however own Jayden and Austin and if you use them without my permission you will forever trip over things that aren't there.

Donna POV

What was I expecting? A strange girl leads me down a strange alley through a strange door into a strange building. Was I expecting a candy store? No! But I certainly wasn't expecting an unconscious Doctor.  
"Oh my god." I rush to his side. The back of his head was bleeding where it had hit the ground. "What did you do to him? Who are you?!"  
"He fainted." A blond woman says plainly.  
"Who are you kidding? The doctor doesn't faint!" I try to sit him up against one of the desks in the- What was this place again? "Now who are you?!"  
"Rose." She stutters. "Rose Tyler." Rose Tyler?  
_I remember strolling into the console room. _  
_ "So, are you sure there isn't a planet of the hats?" I glanced around the room. He wasn't leaping around the console, flipping switches and spouting some sort of techno-babble. Nor was he sitting in the console chair, with his feet up, reading Harry Potter. He wasn't anywhere. I was about to head off in search of him, when I heard a whimper from underneath the console. A very un-doctor like whimper, but recognizable as his._  
_ "Doctor?" I pulled up the grating in the floor where I heard the strange sound, only to see the Doctor, curled up. He was sleeping, except tears were dripping down his face, and his expression was one of despair. He only let out unintelligible mumbles and whimpers, so it took me by surprise when he began to cry out._  
_ "No! Rose!" I climbed_  
_down and placed a hand on his arm._  
_ "Doctor, it's alright. Doctor?" he jolted awake, opened his tortured, tear-filled eyes and sat up. His face was unbelievably pale, his eyes wide in fear._  
_ "Doctor? What was it, what happened?" He ran his hands over his face, clearing it of tears._  
_ "It was nothing," He said, his voice unsure and quiet. "I just- I mean I-" He began to stutter, his eyes filling with fresh tears, as he struggled to find the right words._  
_ "Doctor," I placed my hands gently on his shoulders. "It obviously wasn't nothing." He sighed, as if weighing a decision. And then he told me._  
_ He told me all about Rose. He tolls me about their adventures, and their relationship, and his regeneration, and eventually his nightmare. Rose had been sucked into the void, instead of the parallel universe._  
_ "I love her."_  
"Oh my god." My eyes widen. "You're Rose Tyler? His Rose?"  
"Yeah. Do you travel with him?"  
"Yeah. He told me all about you!"  
"I hate to interrupt, but we should probably help him." Jayden gestures to the Doctor.  
"Yeah, we probably should. Who are you to him?" She sighs.  
"Again, it would probably be best if he explains."

Doctor POV

When I wake up I have a huge pain in my head, and then the days events come rushing back to me and I quickly sit up.  
"Rose!"  
"Doctor! It's ok, you have a minor concussion." Rose was sat next to my be in what looked like some sort of med-bay. She reaches over and takes hold of my hand. "I can't believe you're here." She beams, but I can see tears building in her eyes.  
"Hey," I say gently, even though I was tearing up myself. "I won't have any tears from you." I use the pads of my thumbs to wipe them away.  
"And why's that?" She prompted innocently.  
"Because I would tear down the walls of the universe- Scratch that, the walls of all of the universes if it meant that you wouldn't have to cry." A small smile spread across her face. "It's suddenly occurring to me Rose, I didn't quite finish my sentence on Bad Wolf Bay..."

**You all know where this is going don't you... ;) Anyway, , , HASN'T SEASON SEVEN PART TWO PREMIERED IN AMERICA YET?! Sorry, just had to get that out of my system.**  
**DFTBA -RS**


End file.
